moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Graciia Felclar
“I will be no queen. This is not my Dynasty. This is our ''Dynasty." - ''Graciia, upon agreeing to lead the Dynasty Description ---- The beloved of her people - and her people are all those cast under her protection. She is said to be a sorceress of incredible power yet equally formidable patience. Whispers abound of a Lady capable of bewitching even Sindorel Felclar and his companions with her smile, with the magics springing from her fingertips. Yet Graciia's gentle, classic beauty --sharp lines to form her heart-shaped face, the fullness of her red lips, the rosy blush in her pale cheeks, the fiery tresses falling about her face-- do little to suggest such a mystical being. She is described as quite grounded, speaking to and never down at someone. Her slight, petite frame suggests fragility, not strength, and yet few have seen the Lady balk. Fewer still have seen her back down to those who dwarf her in size. Graciia seems to glide more than she walks, belonging somewhere else, in a world where peace can take human form. She is calm and slow to anger, with a soothing song to her voice that quells the passionate throes of the heart. Beneath all of that, however, lurks something inherited from her father. A darkness from which she shies away, a certain power that the Lady of Felclar hides deep in --and from-- herself. Perhaps her father Sindorel captured her best of all when he said, "She is too elusive, too graceful, to be a category. She may be privately indifferent to us but she is hardly cold or unwelcoming. She is no archetype, no scholar's thesis. She is a living voice and she speaks to us all." Or, as some posit, Graciia may be more like Sindorel than she lets on. Perhaps she has her people bewitched after all. Recent Events ----Following the death of her father, Sindorel Felclar II, Graciia fell into the waiting arms of dark magic to, in her own words, "become what Sindorel couldn't be." She ostensibly decried Sindorel's refusal to use dark magic to respect the memory of those who pushed him off the path, and found it unfair --even unintelligent-- to surrender such power because "people dislike it." This ultimately led Graciia into using Sindorel's mage tower in the fortress Bastion to act as a planar bridge into a realm called ''the Night. ''Curiously, such a dark realm had little to do with the Void. Regardless, a member of the Dynasty dismantled the bridge Graciia had created, and she underwent a dramatic emotional spiral. This ultimately resulted in Graciia abandoning the Dynasty to die. Furthermore, Graciia destroyed No'lendo the Bard's sacred relic, the Mirror of Mists, a thing previously thought indestructible. Seers are, for the first time, having visions of the erstwhile Lady, and diviners can for once scry her location. Some have found her seated beside a campfire, shivering no matter how close to the flames she leans. Her eyes are filled with tears and feverish contemplation. Graciia has taken the public name "Lady Ashalott of the North," and was briefly involved in the Port Theron crisis. She travels now in heavy robes and a masked hat, concealing her identity in a more mundane manner than sorcery would provide. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Warlocks